The DJ is Mine
by WhoYouAreToMe
Summary: "He is mine. I'm the only thing on his mind. He thinks about me all the time. He got my love on rewind."


**I don't own anything.**

**THE DJ IS MINE**

"Alice, for the hundredth time, I don't like clubbing!" I told my so-called bestfriend.

Alice Brandon just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella! Stop exaggerating! Besides, I think tonight's going to be fun!"

Since it's weekend, Alice suggested for us to go clubbing at a new bar called The Sunrise. I told her I couldn't because I don't really like what's going to happen when I got drunk.

"But you know what happened the last time I got drunk!" I cried.

"Oh, please. I won't let that happen again. I just want you to relax. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone who could make you happy. You're so much into work so you don't have time to date someone!" She said.

"Alice, you know my job is important to me. I've been wanting to be a writer since high school!"

She sighed. "Yes, I know that but you should have a little rest from the real world. Besides, our friends are going to be there. And I want to see Jasper!" She reminded me. Of course, she wants to see her long time boyfriend.

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice. Just let me remind you: no slutty outfit or heavy make-up."

She squealed. "YES! I knew it! You just can't resist me! And of course, you know me. I'll make you the most beautiful woman." I rolled my eyes.

We spent two hours of make-over. She applied light make-up to my face. After that, she curled my hair. She let it fall on my back.

She picked a blue dress; it goes above my knee, nothing too slutty. I'm glad that the dress was comfortable to wear.

Like Alice said, I look beautiful.

At exactly seven thirty in the evening, Alice and I arrived at The Sunrise. It wasn't that crowded like a typical club, also, there aren't people who keep on slamming their bodies together.

"It's a great place." I complemented.

"I know you would like it." I smiled.

"Oh, there you are!" Sitting on the bar stool while sipping their drinks were Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. When they saw us coming, they greeted, "Hey, Alice! Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, guys! How have you been?" I asked them while Alice kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Busy, as usual." Emmett, the teddy bear of the group said. He is a music producer.

"It's good to take a rest for a little." Rosalie, the sports car merchant of our group said. Jasper, the history teacher nodded in agreement. "Agree. It's been a while since the last time we saw each other."

"It's great in here. How did you find this place?" Alice asked Emmett.

"My great friend recommended me this place. He's the assigned DJ here for tonight. I will introduce you to him later."

"Alright."

"We've got to order our drinks first. We'll be back." Jasper said, walking away with Alice hand in hand.

Then, party music started to blast off from the speaker. The people are starting to gather on the dance floor.

"Babe, let's dance."Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Alright. Let's have some fun!" Emmett replied to her.

"Are you alright here, Bella? We're just going to dance. We'll be back."

"It's okay, guys. Enjoy the night. I'll be fine here." I assured them.

I sighed once they're out of my sight. This is one of the things why I don't like clubbing. They keep on leaving me alone and I don't have someone to talk to. I think I'm going to die because of boredom. I'd rather be at home reading my favorite classic novel while listening to my favorite music.

They keep on telling me that it's time for me to loosen up. They want me to find 'the one'. But seriously, that 'one' will come when it is the right time.

I stood up from the bar stool and wander around the club. Most of the people are teenagers, probably in their high school or college years. Others are couples, dancing.

High school and college weren't that fun for me. I'd never had many friends back then. Yes, I have friends, they were Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. I met Rose and Alice when they became my roommates when I move here in New York. They introduced me to their long time boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper.

I stopped by neart the dance floor, looking for any signs of my friends. I didn't see them because many people are starting to gather around. I stepped away from the crowd; now I'm standing meters away from the DJ.

All I could see was his back and his bronze hair. Some girls are trying to get his attention but they've got no such luck.

I watched him in amusement as some girls came to him and said, "Can I have your number?"

He replied, "Uhm, no, sorry. You can't. My apologies."

The girls whinned,"But why?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." I laughed at what I've seen and at the same time, he turned his back to them.

And now he's looking at my direction.

Now I could see his full features. He has a pair of dazzling green eyes. And he's very handsome.

He raised his eyebrow when he saw me laughing. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing. I turned back, feeling embarrassed.

"Eddie!" A nasal voice said.

"What are you doing, Lauren?" I heard the green-eyed man said.

"Visiting my boyfriend." I could picture out the pout on the girl's lips.

"For your information, I am not your boyfriend." He informed her.

I shook my head. I knew eavesdropping is not a good thing but I just can't stop myself from doing it.

"But Eddie-"

"My name is Edward, not Eddie." He said, irritatedly.

"Why won't you just go out with me?"  
He was quiet at first but then he finally said, "Because I have a girlfriend already."

"What?! I don't believe you!" She shrieked. "Who is it? Who's the girl?!"

I heard footsteps behind me then I felt a hand grasp my arm. I was about to protest thinking that it was some drunk, sex-crazed man. But then I saw that it was Edward, the green-eyed man. I looked at him, puzzled. He just pulled me towards the girl, Lauren.

"This is her. She's my girlfriend."

Before I could ask him what he's doing, he put his lips into mine. He kissed me deeply and there's no way I cannot respond into that. I kissed him back as I put my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist.

I went back into reality and even if I enjoyed our kiss, it's still the fact that I'm kissing a stranger. When I pulled away, he just wrapped his arms around me and I could feel the electricity flowing into me. I also could feel my heart thumping like it's going to burst off of my chest. He pulled his head into my right ear and whispered, "Just pretend for me for a while."

I was dazed so I just nodded. He smiled and I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

"So here's…" He trailed off.

"Bella." I introduced myself. The reaction on her face was laughable.

"Yes, Lauren. Here's Bella, my girl."

She stepped forward to us, glaring. "You slut! You stole Edward from me!"

What? Did she just call me a slut?

"First, I'm not a slut. Can't you see yourself? Fake nose, heavy make-up, fake blond hair. Now tell me, who's the slut?" I could see that she would erupt like a volcano. Before she could say anything, I help up my index finger.

"Second, I didn't steal Edward from you. From what I saw, he doesn't want you. He doesn't even acknowledge your presence. So back off." Then I turned to Edward, "Come on, Edward. Don't waste your time on her."

And with that, Edward and I left her alone. We bursted out laughing. Everything was laughable. Edward also laughed but immediately stopped.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." He turned to me. "I just didn't know what to do."

I smiled. "It's alright. If I were on your shoes, I'd probably done that, too."

We sat down on a bar stool and ordered some drinks.

"Seriously, I apologize for kissing you without your permission. It was very ungentlemanly of me." He said, embarrassed.

"No, it's alright, really. I'm just shocked and confused at first." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. It just came into my mind. I have no choice." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I saw you laughing and I feel embarrassed."

"I'm really sorry for laughing at you. Correction, laughing at her." I laughed. "She was funny."

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested.

"Alright."

"So are you here with on a date? I might have bothered you."

"NO! No, I'm here with my friends. They left me alone so I wandered around." I told him.

"They left you alone?" His eyes were… concerned?

I sighed. "You could say that. But it's fine. I'm alright." _Because I found you_, I wanted to add.

"Wait, we never have a proper introduction." He continued, "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a composer but I am the assigned DJ for tonight. I just wanted to try it."

"Wow. I'm Bella Swan and I'm a scriptwriter."

"Nice. Do you know Emmett McCarthy by chance?" He asked.

"Yes. He's one of my best friends. In fact, he recommended us this place. He also mentioned us about you."

Emmett and the rest of the gang are coming to us. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Edward muttered. I laughed softly.

"Yo, Edward! I see you finally met Bella."

The others looked at Edward and I, confused.

"Hey, guys. This is Edward Cullen."

Edward earned a "Hey Edward" from my friends.

"So, Bella," Alice asked, "how did you meet Edward?"

Flashback of what happened awhile ago flooded into my mind. I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks. "Eh… let's just say that we ran into each other." I looked at Edward only to find him that he's staring at me.

Minutes passed and everyone got tires. We decided to go home to take some rest.

I was about to leave when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" I turned around to see who it was. It's Edward.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm?"

"Can I take you home?"

"No, it's fine," I assured him, "I can handle myself."

"Just take this as a payment for my debt." He said.

I looked at him, confused. "What debt?"

"For my ungentlemanly act awhile ago."

I smiled. "I told you it was fine."

"Please, Bella?" He said with his puppy dog eyes. I could not resist that.

"Alright. Fine."

Alice and Rose will spend the night with their boyfriends. That's why I'm alone tonight. It is fine by me; at least they will have time with their loves.

I gave Edward the direction of Alice and I's house. He's a fast driver so we got it on my place in less that thirty minutes.

"Thank you for tonight," I told him once he opened his car's door for me.

"I should be the one thanking you." He smiled. "So am I fully paid for my debt now?"

I smiled devilishly. "Not yet."

He raised his eyebrow. "Fifty percent?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So, what else can I do to repay you?"

"If you consider having lunch with me next weekend, then ten percent of your debt will be paid." I smiled wickedly.

"Only ten percent? Oh, well, I'm free on Saturday." He grinned. "How can I pay you the rest?"

I laughed. "Oh, that's easy. Kiss me?"

He stepped forward into me. "Definitely easy." He leaned into me then placed his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply just like awhile ago. He placed his hands on my waist as I put my arms on his neck.

When we pulled away, he said breathlessly, "Am I fully paid now?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Can you do that again?"

He laughed. "I'd gladly do."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Reviews make an author happy. :) I also suggest you to listen to the song, **The DJ is Mine **

**(slash)watch?v=doXnuStEf2I **

**Lovelots, **

**Era**


End file.
